heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Musty Tome
A bookish Crystal Pony from the Empire, Musty Tome was unceremoniously thrown out onto the streets to make her own way in life. Preferring the company of books to that of people, she has had a very hard time getting out of her shell. Physical Appearance Musty is a Crystal Pony of the Earth subspecies, though this may not be evident the first time one looks at her. Her clouded crystalline purple coat has lost some of its shine in her time away from the empire, and only shimmers in broad daylight—which is a rare sight indeed, as she hides her coat beneath a brown cloak, her attire of choice. Though her golden yellow eyes reflect in the same hexagonal pattern for which Crystal Ponies are known, it is difficult to see from a distance. Her bright orangish-yellow mane looks somewhat metallic in consistency, and is cut neatly, primly, and straight, much like her tail. Her cutie mark, also concealed under her cloak, is that of an open book. Weapons/Abilities Musty Tome, being of the crystalline variety of Earth Ponies, does not share in their strength, and, in fact, has no experience fighting. Her trace amounts of strength are the product of sprinting to the library and hauling tall stacks of books home with her; but, doing no actual physical training, this leaves her only vaguely physically fit, and not trained proper. Musty Tome is, however, armed with a great sense of book smarts. Her knowledge of worldly topics, such as geography and history, are all but encyclopediac, and she knows enough about magic that, were she a unicorn, she could cast spells enough to destroy (And perhaps create) entire ecosystems. Her knowledge of such things as plants and creatures is slightly lesser, but still enough to identify any such flora and fauna on sight and list at least one interesting fact about it. All of this knowledge has many practical applications, but without a lot of real-world experiences, Musty sometimes has trouble connecting the dots. Personality Musty Tome is, in a word, introverted, most known for preferring the company of books to the company of other ponies. Caring little for the interests of her colleagues, getting in between her and her reading is a surefire way to irritate her, yet this also seems to be the only way to get her to do anything besides read. However, getting Musty to appreciate others' company is not impossible; all it truly requires is a common interest in the value of intelligence, which is the one principle on which she governs herself. Were she granted one wish, she would wish for omniscience, for then she would have the knowledge to accomplish all else. Backstory Books. Even from a young age, Musty Tome was all about books. Most Crystal Ponies of the Earth subspecies were known for being somewhat scholarly, but she took it to the utmost of extremes. Indeed, she only seemed to stop reading when her physical body demanded it of her; or when she had ran out of things to read, in which case she would scurry off to the Crystal Library to get a new haul. She rarely spoke to anyone if she could help it, not even her own parents, who were initially happy to support her in her independent learning endeavors, but the fervor faded with time. Musty grew older and far, far wiser, but eventually her parents had enough of her antisocial, freeloading behavior. At the young age of only fourteen, she was unceremoniously evicted from her room and tossed onto an airship heading for Manehatten, only given the instructions of "Don't come back until you've made something of yourself." The young scholar clearly did not belong in the streets of the big city, and soon found herself stricken with poverty, which was something of a sobering situation, but she remained dedicated to her bookish habits. Getting a job without the capicity for physical labor, concrete ways to demonstrate her knowledge, or any real experience was difficult, but she managed to find her way into a few low-class positions—most of which involved being forced to interact with other ponies, much to her chagrin. Her living conditions are substandard, though she seems to continue to content herself with the books she purchases—which, ironically enough, contribute to her substandard living conditions, due to her buying impulses. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Musty Tome's character origins are simple: Elfwine was drumming up a new FiM Role-Play called Pony Trail, in which the ponies would be traveling together across the land Oregon Trail-style, all typical FiM adventure elements of saving the world still remaining. The prompt seemed to favor youngish, quirky, inexperienced characters, and none of my existing pony characters seemed to fit that prompt quite right. With that in mind, I had to design someone new, preferably someone unique—and given my faint fascination with Crystal Ponies, I took that into account, too. Musty Tome was the result. Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Female